When making purchasing decisions, consumers may wish to visualize an actual size of a good and how it fits into other settings. A good may include any kind of saleable or usable item, inanimate or animate, and is not limited to a garment, an accessory, a piece of furniture, an appliance, a vehicle, a decorative object, an animal, mammal, or fish, by way of example. For example, a consumer may wish to see the relative size of a watch having a watch face and dial relative to her own wrist. As another example, a consumer may wish to visualize how a piece of furniture would fit in her living room. In a brick-and-mortar retail setting, a consumer can typically observe the actual size of the good, try it on, touch it, etc. This direct interaction with the object may influence a purchasing decision. In a typical online marketplace, it is difficult to convey and/or perceive an actual size of a good due to variations in display sizes of user devices. Accurate portrayal of an actual size of an object would facilitate adoption, penetration, and success of digital commerce. Thus, there exists a need in the art to generate and display objects in actual size.